To Infimity and Be On
by Sam1
Summary: Just a day in the life of the young Tracy brothers.
1. To Infimity and Be On

**Disclaimer: **I know this is a necessary evil but dang, I really get tired of having to admit to myself and everyone else that I don't own the Thunderbirds, IR, or the Tracys.

**A/N:** Inspiration can hit at the most unexpected time and by the ones you least expect. I tried for two days to forget about the little boy who sent this rabid little plot bunny my way. And since I'm casting blame - just joking - I must also include Math Girl since she made a comment wondering when I'd write and post my next story. And before I forget, huge, HUGE thanks to Criminally Charmed for reading over this story and offering her opinion for a title. Thanks, CC!

**To Infimity and Be On**

_The ages of the boys are…_

_Scott, 8; Virgil, 6; John, 5; Gordon, 3; Alan, 2_

The occupants of the family mini-van spoke quietly so as to avoid distracting the driver. "Scotty, I don't want to go shopping. I want to play outside with you guys."

"I agree with you, Virg. I really hate shopping but Grandma couldn't leave us at home alone."

"Why not?" Virgil asked. He didn't notice his grandmother watching them in the rearview mirror. She would have preferred leaving them at home with their father. She knew and understood that her grandsons loved - and needed - to run around the family farm over being stuck shopping. Unfortunately, Jeff had been called away to New York City for some business-related problem. Turning into the parking lot, she sighed when she saw the store's oversized target logo.

A quiet and unexpected voice spoke up instead of Scott's louder voice. "Because bad men could come and take us from Grandma and Daddy." John's answer seemed to placate Virgil for the time being. The discussion was ended when their grandmother opened the door.

"Boys, I don't want you wandering off, understand?" Grandma Tracy looked at each of her three oldest grandsons as they clambered from the mini-van. John immediately positioned himself partially behind Virgil and stared at the ground.

Gordon, still in his car seat, kicked his feet against the seat. "Lemme out, Granma. Lemme out." Unwilling to be forgotten, Alan quickly mirrored his brother's actions. His words jumbled together but getting more demanding.

Scott was quick to answer over his youngest brothers' demands. "Yes, Grandma." Virgil absently echoed his oldest brother's words. His gaze following and taking in everything going on around him.

"John?" Grandma waited patiently for her middle grandson to look up at her. He was forever getting lost in his own thoughts. More so now than before Lucy, rest her soul, had died. At last, John gave a hesitant nod in response followed by a very quiet, "Yes, Ma'am." Keeping his eyes down, he reached out and grabbed the back of Virgil's jacket. His older brothers - in his young mind - represented safety and security even if they weren't much older than him.

She unfastened her red-haired grandson from his car seat and deposited him in the back of the shopping cart. "You, young man, are not to try climbing out of the cart."

His trademark grin lit up his face. "Ma'am, yes, Ma'am, Granma. I hafta stays in the cart." His grin widened as he saluted her just as he'd seen people do on television.

"You are a little imp."

Gordon shook his head. "Nuh-uh, Granma. I's Gordon Cooper Tracy, 'member?"

"Me, Granma, me," Alan cried from his car seat. He reached for his grandmother, struggling against the restraints. In one hand, he held tight to a small toy.

Grandma quickly released the restraints and picked her youngest grandson up. "Yes, you are going with your brothers and me, baby."

Alan grinned and laid his head on his grandmother's shoulder. He looked down at his next oldest brother and laughed. "Gory, silly, Granma." Gordon was entertaining himself by making faces at their oldest brother. Scott, for his part, merely rolled his eyes and sighed.

Once Grandma had Alan fastened in the child seat of the shopping cart, Virgil grabbed Scott's hand. The slight tug of resistance on Virgil's jacket alerted him that John had withdrawn again. "Johnny, c'mon, I want to get home so that we can play."

The middle brother tightened his grip and followed his older brother. "Sorry, Virgie," he apologized softly, his eyes trained on the back of Virgil's sneakers.

Grandma had watched and heard Virgil and John. Sighing, she wished – not for the first time – that she could help draw her grandson from his shell. "Okay, boys, let's get this over with." With her list in hand, she focused on the need to get the shopping done before her boys grew restless. Especially the youngest two.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this seems short but the next part will be up – hopefully – by next week. It's only supposed to be two parts but things can change according to the Tracy brothers' whims.


	2. Toys and Heartache

**Disclaimer: **Same as the previous chapter because nothing has changed since Saturday.

**A/N: **Life is good…my son is back to school and I have a bit more quiet time to write. Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter or added the story to their alert or favorite list.

**Toys and Heartache**

"Granma, pwease, I really wants a new boat?" Gordon smiled up at his grandmother before shifting his gaze back to the toy aisle he'd seen the small water toys. A small tap on the young boy's shoulder drew his attention. Seeing his older brother's frown, he frowned as well. "Whats I do wrong, Scotty?

Shaking his head, Scott sighed. "You know that you're not supposed to ask for toys unless it's Christmas or your birthday. If you want a toy, you have to save your allowance."

Gordon pondered what his big brother said for a moment then looked at Alan. "Can Allie ask for me?"

Grandma hid her grin as Virgil spoke up. "No, you can't have Allie ask for you. Or Johnny. Or Scotty. Or me 'cause Daddy said so. You hafta save your money just like the rest of us."

"But, Virgie, I really truly wants a boat to play wif when I takes a bath."

"Bafs bad, Gory," Alan muttered, taking a slight break from making the small action figure he held fly around him.

Green eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Nuh-uh, Allie, baths are good. I gets to play and gets all wet at baths time."

"Boys, that is quite enough." Grandma stared down at her youngest grandsons whilst the oldest three wisely kept quiet.

That's when Virgil realized he didn't feel a tug on his jacket when they resumed walking. In fact, he didn't even feel the material being gripped at all. He stopped, jerking Scott to a stop as well since they were still holding hands. His gaze darted around the aisle they were walking along but there was no sign of his next youngest brother. "Johnny?"

Grandma froze when she heard the young artist's questioning voice. She turned around and noticed that John was no longer holding onto his brother's jacket. She immediately turned the cart around and retraced her steps with Virgil and Scott hurrying to keep up. They looked down every aisle until they reached the first aisle of toys. "Johnny?"

The quiet blond Tracy's gaze remained fixated on the display before him. Scott and Virgil both reached out to touch their brother's shoulders. "Johnny?"

Startled, Johnny looked up at his big brothers. "Mommy liked the stars." He looked back at the display of small planetariums that could be set up in a child's room. The pictures on the package had been what drew John's attention thus letting him wander away from his family. A lone tear slid down his cheek.

Grandma knelt down next to him. "Baby, you scared me. You can't wander off like that."

Solemn blue eyes widened then closed as more tears leaked from the corners. "I'm sorry, Grandma. I didn't mean to scare you. I just want Mommy." His shoulders drooped in sadness and he reached for Virgil's jacket again. Scott and Virgil stared at each other not sure what to do. Gordon and Alan quietly watched their older brother. Grandma could only sigh.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so John still isn't cooperating with what I want to write so I've resigned myself to just follow his lead.


	3. Brotherly Chats and Belly Laughs

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own them.

**A/N:** Mystikstorm told me that I needed to add a fluff and diabetic warning for the end of this story. So, you have been warned.

**Brotherly Chats and Belly Laughs**

"Granma, why Johnny cry?" Gordon leaned his head over the side of the cart, watching his big brother. "Is him sad?" He waved his hand at his next oldest brother. It didn't matter or occur to him that Johnny couldn't see him as he was still walking behind Virgil with his head down. "Johnny, is you sad?"

Johnny only sniffled so Alan spoke for him. "Dohnny miss Mommy." Alan laid his head down on Grandma's hands and stuck his thumb in his mouth. "I mith Mommy, too." In his free hand, he continued to hold tight to his toy. Scott listened to his younger brothers and felt that all-too-familiar need to protect them from anything that hurt them. It didn't matter if it was a physical or mental pain; he felt it was his responsibility to protect them. He just didn't know how he could protect them from the pain they felt from their mother's death. He knew their pain because it was his as well. Just as he knew Johnny still suffered nightmares and sometimes cried out for their mother. The results were always the same as Johnny would crawl into bed with either Scott or Virgil. Either boy would willingly offer what comfort they could to their brother.

"But we gots Daddy and Granma and they's love us bunches. Right, Granma?" Gordon stared up innocently at their grandmother.

Grandma smiled down at her youngest grandsons. "Yes, your daddy and I love you boys very, very much."

Thinking for a moment, Gordon's expression grew worried. "Even when I's being naughty?"

Virgil snorted causing Scott to try and frown at him whilst not laughing himself. Their second youngest brother had plenty of experience with being naughty even if he didn't always mean to. He just had so much energy and a very unique way of looking at things.

"Even when you're being naughty." She glanced behind her to make sure that John was still with them. His small hand held tight to Virgil's jacket and his gaze trained on the heels of his brother's sneakers.

"Johnny…Hey, Johnny, is you still sad?" Gordon had noticed his grandmother checking on his big brother. "I don't wants you to be sad 'cause I really loves when you smiles."

"Me too, Dohnny. I loves you smiles." Alan stared down at his brother, grinning and waving his toy around. "To infimity and be on."

A small smile tugged at the blond boy's mouth when he heard his baby brothers. A stronger sense of security overcame him when he felt another brother's arm drape over his shoulder whilst a hand slightly larger than his own grasped his. Shyly, he peered up at his family. "It's to infinity and beyond, Allie."

Alan continued to smile down at his brother. "That's whats I said, Dohnny. To infimity and be on."

"No, no, no, Allie, it's to infamy and beyond." Gordon corrected.

Grandma laughed at Gordon's words. _"My babies are slowly getting back to normal. Well, as normal as they can be with having lost their mother at such a young age."_ Her thoughts were silent but she watched her boys carefully, ready to referee if the arguing got louder than what she deemed acceptable.

Scott shook his head. "No, Gordy, it's not infamy. It's to infinity and beyond."

Putting his hands on his hips, Gordy stared down at his brother. "That's whats I said, Scotty. Maybe you needs to have Granma clean your ears out. Yous not hearing too good." To the surprise of his family, a snort of laughter pushed past John's lips. Before they could get over the shock, deep belly laughs from the quiet boy triggered their own laughter. Tightening his grip on Virgil's hand and leaning against Scotty's side, Johnny continued to laugh along with his family. The time to live and enjoy his childhood was again upon him. He'd never stop missing his mother – none of the Tracy brothers would – but somehow, he knew she was never far from them.

"_That's right, my little star-gazer, I'm only a breath away."_ A slight scent of lilac brushed past the Tracys as they headed for the checkout.


End file.
